


The Simplest Thing

by MelMeikoMeiLing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but the rest of the team doesnt know, lots of fluff, the absolute main focus is shiro and keith, the others mostly get mentioned as a group, very slight suggestiveness here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing
Summary: Gift for MizuleKitten via the Sheith Birthday Exchange!All Keith wants as a present is to spend time with his bf, who dorkily tries to wow him on his special day.





	The Simplest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuLeKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/gifts).



> that-meiko-girl, here! Since the premise of this story was to be cute, I pulled back on the heavy writing style and went for something, I hope, much simpler!  
> Enjoy!

**The Simplest Thing**

 

–

 

A comforting warmth roused Keith from slumber. As clarity gradually resurfaced to his senses, he instinctively cast a look beside him. Seeing his lover, he couldn't help but smile.

 

“Hey,” he lazily greeted.

 

“Hey...” Shiro drawled back. Pleasantly reclined on his side with his chin cupped by a palm, the man earnestly returned his other's good spirits, “Good morning. Today's a special day.”

 

Used to this routine ever since they had started dating in secret, Keith merely chuckled and indulged in a satisfying stretch, “It's just another birthday, Shiro. You never need to do anything over the top for it. I've already got everything I could ever want.”

 

“Whoops. Then I've already gotten things wrong,” Shiro jested in singsong. The weight on their bed shifted as Shiro rose from it and Keith immediately darted his attention to his other's movements. As he became more awake, the lingering of a delicious aroma finally caught his nose. His lashes whispered atop his cheeks as he drew in the scent.

 

“Mmmm~ is that space sausage and gravy I smell?” He then promptly sat up; his voice cracked in awed inquiry, “Shiro, did you actually make me breakfast in bed?”

 

For a moment, the flutter of his joyous heart wilted to a standstill at the thought of something so tasty possibly destroyed by his boyfriend's lack of grasp on cooking. Bless him for ever trying, though. The unspoken connotation was easily detected by Shiro and, despite his embarrassment, he managed to laugh.

 

“Um, don't worry. I wasn't the one who made it, so your stomach is safe.”

 

'Well, THAT'S a relief,' Keith hoped his relieved exhale went undetected. And had it actually been noticed, Shiro gave no reaction. Instead, he stepped aside to reveal the succulent tray of food that only a true chef could achieve. The equivalent of 3 sausage sandwiches on vegetable-crafted bread, a baked potato with chives and gravy and apple juice was presented. Keith had no inkling of that the actual names for all these foods and ingredients were, but he knew Hunk could whip up a treat out of anything and trusted it. Admittedly, a part of him wished Shiro actually were the one who cooked the meal for him, but he was quite touched by the gesture nontheless.

 

“This is really thoughtful of you, Shiro. Thank you.”

 

“Staying away from the pots and pans or doing this?”

 

“Well...ah… both, actually,” Keith lightly joked. The air around them softened as they shared a comfortable laugh.

 

Before the two of them had become a couple, Keith had grown accustomed to spending the majority of his birthdays with Shiro, anyway. But there was something deeper about his 20th while being aboard a flying castle in space. He felt as if he were stranded with the only other individual who could truly understand him and he wouldn't want things any other way.

 

In relaxed solace, he peered up at Shiro who beamed tenderly back at him as the happiest man alive.

 

“What would I do without you, Shiro?”

 

Shiro shrugged, and moved to the bed, sliding next to him atop the covers, “I don't know. Probably mope,” he surmised, pulling his best moody expression while trying to pout the way Keith would. Keith laughed freely, and leaned forward to sling his arms around Shiro's neck. Through the sheets, he lifted himself and spread his knees so he could sit on top of one of Shiro's thighs. Within seconds, he felt Shiro's warm and powerful palms smooth along his back, into his hair, and bring him into a very appeasing kiss.

 

Upon pulling back Keith kept his eyes closed, knowing Shiro would touch lips to his forehead, and hummed a relaxed sound when Shiro did just that.

 

“So, what did you want to do, today?” he murmured through the dark strands. In response, Keith lazily let his arms flop to his sides and he leaned into Shiro like a lump of lead.

 

“...Come back to bed with me. Let's just sleep in.”

 

Shiro chuckled huskily from the honesty, “Keith, you know we can't do that. We haven't told the others about us being together, yet. They'll get suspicious.”

 

“Then let them, I don't care. It's my birthday and I want you all to myself. No missions, no last second rescues, no universe in danger, just you and me.”

 

“I know, but as paladins of Voltron, we have to be prepared to take on anything at any moment. Even spending time together like this could be a problem if someone needs us.”  


Keith frowned. He knew he was overstepping his responsibilities with wanting to have even one selfish hour with Shiro. Even if the others did find out about their hidden relationship, there would still be a need for heroics that could occur at the drop of a hat. He usually had a hefty gravitation towards justice, but was it so wrong to want to hold on for just a bit longer…

 

Unbeknownst to him, his unspoken thoughts caused him to tightly hug Shiro until he was practically clinging to him. Shiro shared the exact same desires, but he knew what was best, in this instance.

 

“I understand how you feel, sweetheart. But after you finish your breakfast, we've got to meet the others on the bridge, alright?”

 

“...Yeah...”  


“Are you pouting?”

 

Keith blinked, taking note of the mockery in Shiro's voice again. Being called out, he simply burrowed his face against Shiro's clothed chest. “...No…?”

 

“You're a horrible liar,” Shiro laughed. He returned Keith's hug, then tickled him lightly to get him to let go. With ease, Shiro raised Keith just enough to lay him back down in the sheets before standing to his own feet. As Keith got himself comfortable, he watched Shiro pick up the tray of food and bring it over to him.

 

He could tell a melange of thoughts were running through Shiro's mind, the way he blankly let his eyes trail elsewhere after setting the tray in his lap. Keith smirked to himself, once he caught glimpse of that cute little way Shiro's eyes would sparkle whenever he had an entertaining idea.

 

“What's up?” Keith wondered, before taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

 

“How about this… whenever someone wishes you a happy birthday, if you want, I can give you a kiss.”

 

Keith's chewing slowed in intrigue, “In public, or are you going to sneak one when no one is around?”

 

“That will be upto you.”

 

“But Shiro...no one else knows it's my birthday, right?”

 

“They will by the end of the day...”

 

“Oooh,” Keith purred, lifting an emphatic brow, “I like that tone in your voice. What else are you planning on doing to me?”

 

“Let's not get too ahead of ourselves just yet. How about we make it 3 kisses? Anytime someone out there tells you happy birthday, I'll give you one.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Great. Now that we've got that decided, all that's left is you to get ready. Do you need help eating that?”

 

“No. But I wouldn't mind some dessert...”

 

“Keith...”

 

“I know, I know. Not enough time.”

 

“While I would love to, but we both know if I got back in that bed with you, I'd never want to leave.”

 

“That was the idea.”

 

“Obviously. Haha. Anyway, if you'd like, I've got some events planned for us throughout the day. We'll need to sneak away from the rest of the group for a bit with one of them, though.”

 

“Well well, that doesn't sound like you, Mr. Leadership-we-have-to-stick-together~” Keith jested.

 

To this, Shiro lowered his voice to a whisper, “You know, you're not the only one who wants to be a little selfish with their boyfriend. So, is that good?”

 

“Sounds great to me,” Keith concurred with mischievous edge, “I never thought I'd say this, but you're such a loving dork, Shiro.”

 

“Yeah…. That's me. Okay, eat up. I'll meet you on the bridge.”

 

–

 

After his meal, and a quick shower, Keith dressed in something formfitting enough to be considered comfortable while opting for some semblance of modesty. He was certain Shiro would appreciate it, caring little about the opinions and questions the others might have upon seeing him.

 

Once the dual doors to the bridge spread before him, he nearly staggered backwards in shock of how almost empty the room was. Not another person was in sight, until he caught glimpse of Shiro heading towards him from an obscured corner. In a dutiful mindset he turned to Keith, lips parted with the expectation to divulge the current situation. But one look at Keith eradicated all thought, save for those of interest and wonder. A swell of pride to thrived within Keith at the way Shiro's gaze plummeted to the floor before graciously pawing its way up Keith's frame.

 

“...”

 

Since he had temporarily been stunned into silence, Keith spoke in his place, “Well, what do you think?”

 

“...”

 

“I at least match, don't I?”

 

“...”

 

“Shiro?”

 

The older man's brows tensed and narrowed as his brain bumbled about—very much trapped between the concepts of thought and coherent speech.

 

“How… What...Wearing...Very tight...”

 

“Huh?”  


“…. Keith...” he trailed off, able to reclaim a shred of lost clarity. Abashedly, he glanced around the room for any other presence, despite knowing the team was absent. Only the mice waved back at him, in the near distance. Confirming that he and Keith were the only people present, Shiro briskly approached his other and cupped both shoulders. Gently, his thumbs caressed circles into the bared skin, there.

 

“Sweetheart, what are you wearing?” he rushed out in a low rasp, his interest for the new look saturated into a near growl.

 

Finding nothing odd about a taut tank top that could double for a camisole and glossed pants thin enough to be a 2nd skin along his very toned body, he who was questioned only shrugged.

 

“Clothes?”

 

“And leaving very little to the imagination...”

 

“If it's a problem, or you don't like it, I can go change.”

 

“No no. There's no need for that,” The curve of tongue across Shiro's upper lip did not go unnoticed, “I mean, unless you want to. I'm just...surprised to see you out here in something so...relaxed. You look _very_ good.”

 

“Shiro, you're eying me like you haven't eaten in days.”

 

“Well,” his tone darkened in recollection, “it has been about 12 hours hours since I last had a _feast_...”

 

Knowing exactly what Shiro was getting at, Keith merely shook his head in mirth, “Somehow, I don't think this is about food, anymore.”

 

“You're right. Anyway,” he started, managing to peel himself away from Keith to face one of the consoles. The dash of blush along Shiro's ears was very evident and Keith softly snickered to himself. Shiro was pleasantly unaware of this.

 

“--It seems like the rest of the team have been out for a while. I had just finished with a call to Coran the moment you walked in.”

 

“So, where are they?”

 

“Out getting supplies and different kinds of food. Apparently Allura and Coran were informed with what Halloween was, and the others wanted to stock up on candy.”

 

“Hmph,” Keith smirked, “Just like children. I remember the last Halloween we had at the Garrison together. Back before I ever tried confessing to you.”

 

“I remember that. You kept looking at me, more than usual, instead of concentrating on your studies when I'd come over to tutor you. I could tell you wanted to say something, but I decided to wait until you were ready.”

 

“Well, thanks.”

 

“I guess they'll be out for a while. So, what did you want to do today?” Shiro inquired, stepping over to Keith and scooping an arm behind his back, “There's a lot I'd like to do with you on your special day.” he boasted fondly, and brought Keith closer for a quick smooch to his forehead.

 

Keith laughed weightlessly, and sank into the embrace of just being held by his boyfriend, “I don't know. Look at the stars, I guess. Do some sparring. Go dancing. Or--” he trailed off. Faint noises from the far side of the room caught their attention. Both cast their attention to the mice, who had begun to trill and gesture in joy.

 

“Huh. I wonder what's gotten into them,” Keith quirked a puzzled brow. That confusion soon dissolved into something far softer as he felt Shiro's fingers slide along his jaw. With wide and expectant eyes, he searched Shiro's visage and almost melted from the wondrous smile he was met with.

 

“I'd say they're wishing you a happy birthday,” he jested, tone barely shaping a whisper, “so you know what that means...”

 

Keith didn't need to breathe a word; he snaked a hand behind Shiro's neck, up through his hair and pulled him down into a very full, and playful, kiss. The audience before them, clapped and bounced merrily, as if this relationship was already a well known celebration. As Shiro and Keith separated, Shiro held on a bit longer, and soon they both slipped into a chaste, warm hug. The feeling of Keith in his arms was a bliss Shiro would never tire of.

 

“Hey,” he began almost breathlessly while adrift in thought, “Since we won't need to sneak out anymore with the others not being here, do you want to go somewhere right now?”

 

“Sure. What else have you got planned?”

 

Honestly, Shiro hadn't processed through all the possibilities of itineraries. The intricacies of their actives would happen as is. He was essentially flying by the seat of his pants, but as long as Keith was the forefront of all his ideas, he strongly hoped that he would not mess anything up and give Keith the loving birthday he deserved.

 

One step at a time, he supposed.

 

“You wanted to watch the stars, right? Maybe we can go to another quadrant and watch them, there.”

 

“Isn't that a bit out of the way?”

 

“For you, nothing is.”

 

“...Oookay...” Despite them being together, Keith still wasn't used to being given so much candid affection. He often felt he didn't deserve all of it.

 

Shiro picked up on this immediately, “Is there something wrong?”

 

Keith shrugged and looked elsewhere, “I guess... I'm just not used to being loved so much by anyone. You were always the only one to really give me the time of day when we were friends. Now we're more than that, and I still….can't believe it, you know? Out of all that you've shown me before, how can you even have anymore love left to give?”

 

“Oh Keith…” Shiro exhaled gently in encouragement, “It's a little hard to not fall hard for the one that snatched your heart. And since then, I've never looked back. I'll never stop loving you. I need you.”

 

“Shiro…”

 

After one last hug, and a pat on the back, Shiro asked again what Keith wanted.

 

“You know, taking a mini trip to another galaxy sounds fun.”

 

“Great. Give me a minute to contact Allura or Coran, then you and I can suit up to get out of here.”

 

\--

 

20 minutes later, after Shiro gave Allura a story that was partially true without revealing anything about Keith's birthday, the duo took the Black Lion for a drift amongst the skies. Taking a less obvious shuttle was considered first, but if they did run into any trouble, the lion would at least would be a lot more maneuverable in a pinch.

 

They reached a solar system far vast and very differently decorated than the one that contained Earth. Ancient nebulae chased specs and sparkles of scattered stardust, embellished by a slow descending herd of meteorites and enflamed particles. In a way, the spectacle almost rivaled the intensity of a heavy hailstorm. It was definitely not a sight either were very used to, but they kept a safe enough distance to not be in the path of anything obstructive.

 

Seated atop Shiro's lap, in order to pilot, Keith straightened his back as he sat upright in awe.

 

“None of the meteors were falling this much, the last time I was here. ...Everything's on fire.”

 

“It certainly is a vibrant sight.”

 

“Yeah. Say, what did you tell Allura anyhow for her to be ok with us being here?”

 

“Nothing personal. Remember that time Pidge and Hunk traveled near here for some samples, and didn't collect them all? I told her you and I would look for them, if any were salvageable.”

 

“And she believed that?”

 

“Ah… I'm about 90% sure she was suspicious of the entire thing, but she gave the ok regardless.”

 

“So...we are getting some then right?”

 

“We are. But, in a little bit? I'm not…. I don't… I want to stay close to you some more. Sorry if that sounds cheesy. Being able to feel your heartbeat overlapping mine is very comforting. It lets me know this isn't some dream and us being together is real.”

 

“Shiro...” Keith whispered, leaning back into the strong arms that encompassed and hugged him dearly.

 

“...When we get back, everyone deserves to know,” Keith uttered gently, with a hint of reluctance. He was fine with the secrecy; no one else needed to know their business. But, the longer their relationship would continue, the more obvious they were going to start behaving without meaning to. And Shiro understood.

 

“Yeah. We'll tell them.”

 

“Did they say when they'd be getting back to the castle?”

 

“No, but by the time we get there, they probably will be.”

 

“I wish we could spend the night out here.”

 

“Around all this beautiful danger? You would.”

 

Keith laughed, “Well, I'm dangerous.”

 

“And very beautiful.”

 

“Shiro…” Keith grinned and tilted his head back against Shiro's chest at an attempt to playfully sneer at him, “are you trying to persuade me or talk me out of this?”

 

“Neither. I can't win this debate.”

 

“Pffft! You sure are silly, today,” Keith snickered, snuggling deeper into the embrace, “I think you're trying to impress me more than usual.”

 

“I never try to impress you. You're just impressed by me, somehow.”

 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

 

“What. Right now? You're putting me on the spot?”

 

“Yep. Start proving yourself, babe.”

 

“Fine, let's see...” What in the world could he come up with that sounded both natural and amazing?

 

“Um. How about...since you're 20 today, I show you at least 20 wonders, right now?”

 

Knowing Keith would be excited to see this, Shiro lowered his arms to allow Keith to leap to his feet.

 

“Allright. Show me!”

 

Amused, Shiro also got up and touched a hand to Keith's shoulder while he gestured towards the stars with a storytelling palm.

 

“The universe is endless. In comparison to that, everything in it seems so small. But still incredible. We have suns, moons, asteroids, nebulae,” he described, pointing to each one he could identify, “Out of the billions of constellations, planets and galaxies around us the most fascinating universe,” he paused, trailing his eyes to Keith with gentle fondness, “is the one within you.”

 

Either by the fiery lighting of their surroundings, or the subtle tug of abashedness, a dusting of red scampered about Keith's face and his expression blossomed with awe and realization. Shiro was the only individual in his life who saw extraordinary things in him. Even now, his love was as tangible as hug. And were Shiro's heart, figuratively, able to be sighted on his sleeve Keith would show no hesitation in allowing his own to join it. Instead of succumbing to emotion as immediately as he felt the need to from such a declaration, Keith somehow managed a lopsided smirk, “Shiro...That's not 20 things… It's far more...”

 

Shiro mustered a chuckle, “I did say at least, didn't I? And guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

Shiro's voice lowered to a husky rumble, “You're impressed.”

 

Being read clearly by this man, yet again, Keith couldn't help but pout. And Shiro mimicked the same with perfect timing.

 

Keith brimmed with laughter, and gave Shiro a light push.

 

“Stop copying me!”

 

“Don't be so predictable, then!”

 

“You know me too well; that's an unfair advantage to you.”

 

“What can I say? I've been gravitating in your orbit for a long time,” Shiro admitted, turning from Keith to return to the pilot's seat. Despite his undivided focus, the slight waver in his tone told all too easily of how smitten he was.

 

It was in that moment, the overwhelming feelings Keith held inside towards Shiro bubbled throughout his core. Some he had still kept hidden, even though there were little to no secrets between them since they had gotten together. He was compelled to no longer hold them back. Shiro had only the time to halt in his steps as he heard a flurry of footsteps bound towards him and felt slender arms squeeze around his waist. For a moment, he just stood there and allowed Keith to hug him as if both their lives depended upon it. A few seconds passed, and the jostle of an odd rhythm hitched along his back of where Keith's face was burrowed. Knowing what it was, Shiro closed his eyes, laid his palms atop Keith's fists and allowed him to cry.

 

–

 

By the time the two arrived back to the castle, the others were bustling about, appearing enthralled in whatever event they had started in their comrades' absence. Both Pidge and Hunk had tiny Halloween-themed decorations dressed along their stations like tinsel, while Coran's console had a bit of cotton-like gossamer, complete with fake...things… that resembled some family of Earth spiders. At least one of the embellishments were handmade from found objects, but Coran's looked store bought. Shiro and Keith both doubted there was anything like such a holiday on Altea, but at the same time, they could appreciate the aesthetic of the collected materials. It was almost funny how the only thing known about October to them was Halloween, and never a birthday.

 

Keith tensed for a moment, clenching a fist at the thought. After all the months spent together, he'd never told them. And speaking of things never brought up…

 

“Don't worry,” he heard Shiro's cautious voice tiptoe through his musings, caressing an ear in whisper, “After we deliver these samples, we'll tell them.”

 

“Okay,” Keith nodded, deftly.

 

At that moment, Allura glided into the bridge, and addressed them both promptly.

 

  
“I see you managed to find what you were looking for out there! That particular quadrant is heavily armed with natural defenses. I am very glad the two of you were able to bring these back!” She praised, as she was handed 2 jars of a celestial substance. She then called to Pidge, who bounded over, eager to run some tests, with Hunk and Coran not too far behind. As Lance had no interest interacting with Slav, he joined the small group, as well.

 

While they were somewhat distracted, Shiro looked to Keith.

 

“Ready?” he mouthed.

 

Keith held up a finger in signal to wait. He then boldly stepped forward.

 

“Guys! There's ...something you should know that I've never mentioned since meeting you all.”

 

Everyone faced him in question. Even Shiro appeared a bit quizzical as to where Keith may be going with this.

 

“Today, would be considered October 23rd back on Earth. My birthday. I'm 20, now.”

 

A flurry of “Congratulations” and “Happy birthday!”s were equally tossed around in response. Hearing this, Keith gained a devilish smirk and peered back at Shiro. Shiro understood immediately.

 

That was his cue.

 

Before he made a move, however, his brows raised as he silently asked 'Are you sure about this?'

 

'190% sure,' was the invitation Keith passed back.

 

Pleasantly, he moved adjacent to Keith, slipped an arm around his hips and leaned down to taste his eager lips. In the abundance of surprised silence that followed, both lovers ended the embrace, but remained tethered by entwined fingers.

 

“Everyone,” Shiro spoke up, “Keith and I are together. We have been for quite a few months, now and we've kept it from you.”

 

“Of course, this choice was purely our business, but after talking about it a bit today, we both agreed we should come out and tell you.”

 

“Right. Now, you know. And...well, that's it!”

 

More silence. Then, gradually, a relaxed applause echoed about the room.

 

Comments of “It's about time”, “We knew all along. Probably before you did”, “That is wonderful news”, and “I thought so” trickled from everyone as they both understood, and accepted, this development that had occurred in secret.

 

–

 

An impromptu party was even arranged for Keith, complete with a cake, and some last second bought presents. As the night aged, everyone shared stories about their Halloween experiences while Coran. Slav and Allura listened.

 

Once everyone wandered off to bed, Shiro pulled Keith aside and asked if he still wanted to go dancing. Keith never expected that he'd be in his room, fitting into a fancy 3 piece. He couldn't remember why he'd even bought it during the many space travels. Perhaps he had high hopes when he saw Shiro had also gotten one…

 

With 20 minutes left until his birthday was officially over, Keith crept through the castle halls, making sure no one saw him as he made his way to the spacious room he and Shiro were often drawn to in quiet hours. As he neared its doors, the gentle brush of a soothing melody from behind them intrigued him. He paused, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He took a few moments to smooth back any unruly strands that may have been protruding, breathed into his hand and sniffed the results, before finally adjusting his tie.

 

Inside the room, Shiro chuckled to himself, knowing that Keith was directly outside fretting over his appearance.

 

'I'm sure you look fine, Keith,' he mused.

 

Once the doors did open, Keith stepped in already ogling Shiro intently, “You… you look great.”

 

“Thank you. And you look fantastic.”

 

“… Thanks...”

 

A scant silence slithered between them, far louder than the forgotten music. It wasn't until one of them had taken a step forward that they came to realize they were holding the other lovingly. The other's presence was all that mattered. Gradually, realization settled upon them and melody again encircled them.

 

“So...” Shiro began, leading his hands to Keith's waist, “may I have this dance?”

 

The most honest, and beautiful, smile graced Keith's entire visage and he rested his head along Shiro's chest, “Yeah.”

 

With less than 10 minutes left before the quintant's end, a breathy “Happy birthday” feathered in Keith's ear. Eagerly, he lifted his head as the third kiss of their little challenge was welcomed and savored.

 

-Mel


End file.
